Shivers
by Tailikku
Summary: AU Based on Sierra's hit 1995 PC game, Sora is dared by his friends to spend the night in Ben Kenobi's Museum of the Weird. Little does he know about the museum, what darkness conceals, terror reveals.
1. Chapter 1

It was midnight when they arrived at the gates of Ben Kenobi's Museum of the Weird. All five of them got out of the car and looked at the gates.

"I don't know guys," said Sora, "I really don't think this is a good idea."

Before he could hear his friend's response, the gates slammed shut on him and his best friend Riku was locking the gate with a regular ACE Hardware padlock and key.

"Hey, it _was_ your idea to do this," he said.

"Don't let your hopes fall man," said Roxas "You only have about five hours before we come back"

"Oh and a little advice, Sora," warned Xion "Watch out for the ghosts!"

**Ghosts... It just had to be ghosts,** Sora thought.

"Good luck honey," said Aqua "You'll need it."

**Thanks for the words of encouragement**

Sora turned around and started to climb the steps leading to the museum, along the way he foud these strange markings. Finally he reached the door, and tugged on the handles.

**Great, locked out and I have only five hours until morning. How am I going to tell the guys.**

Nearby was a little button. Sora pressed it and a deep voice bellowed from one of the speakers above the door.

"Welcome to Ben Kenobi's Museum of the Weird. Unfortunately, the museum is still preparing exhibits and hopes that you will visit when we open sometime in the near future."

**You've got to be kidding me!**

Sora headed down the stairs and noticed a little dragon head protruding from the gate. He opened it up and inside was a letter. It was signed on the envelope as:

**Skywalker & Son, Ltd. **London,  
**1481 Weathershire St. **September 1984  
**London, England **England

**Master Obi-wan Kenobi**  
**Museum of the Weird**  
**Rt. 66**  
**Destiny Islands**

The Letter itself was typed from an old typewriter. It said:

**Dear Ben**,

The firm of Skywalker & Son, Ltd. has handled the legal and financial affairs of the Kenobis for 256 years, always in a discreet and trustworthy manner. In the tradition of Whitney and Son, Lars, my eldest will continue serving you when I retire from the firm in a fortnight. He and Luke often played together as children, so I'm sure you remember him.

Lars and I were pleased to attend Luke's wedding in London last April, and were surprised not to see you there. The Count responded quite bitterly when asked about you. I tried to smooth things over by making a sizable financial endowment to the happy couple on your behalf. It puzzles your family and old friends as to why we have not heard from you for over four years, but we assume the museum keeps you busy. I will not bother you further. Howver, in my absence, if the firm fails to live up to your expctations, let me know personally.

Your servant and friend

(signature)

Albert Wily Skywalker

Sora let the letter fall, seeing that it was several decades out of date, but then he noticed that the tongue of the dragon was the number 29. He then explored the ground and found a gazebo. In it was a gearbox with 6 buttons, three black, three white, and a dial with three digits set to zero, Sora set the dials to 029 and rearranged the gears according to the buttons. This made steps appear in the lake that the gazebo was resting by.

Sora hopped from stone to stone and found himself in a replica of Stonhenge, with a circle made of six colors and symbols.

**So that's what the symbols are for! They open this panel!**

Sora flipped the titles according to the color of symbol and it opened into a descending Spiral staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long walk down the stairs, but at the end of the stairs there was a lightswitch, which Sora flipped on. Lights instantly filled the tunnel.

**Strange, this place has been closed for years. Why is there electricity running through here?**

Sora continued down the hall and was greeted by a swarm of bats and the sight of an underground canal.

**Looks like this may be my way in. I just need to get this thing going.** Sora thought, referring to the boat that was in the canal.

It was a large wooden ship reoughly ten feet long, with Phoenecian style columns, and Egyptian style controls. But what caught his eye was the skeleton resting on the ground opposite the boat. Its left hand had drawn a crude symbol that looked like a snail shell, while its right was clutching a book. Sora pried the book from its bony fingers and saw that it was a book of Egyptian Heiroglyphics.

The first 16 pages contained heiroglyphics for man, woman, Akhenaten, his queen Nefertiti, Lady Ti, Seneferu, Hesepti, Cleopatra, King Tut, Amonhotep, Ramses, Nofretari, Thothmes III, Mutemuaa, and the four cardinal directions. But strangely page 17 was ripped out. All that was left was "IF T- RELI|"

**I should probably hold on to this**

Sora then reversed the controls that were set in the boat and got it to move. After moving forward about twenty feet, he felt a chill in the air and hear a strange sound. It sounded like a haunting lullaby, which got louder the more he hade the boat go forward. Just when he was about mark twain away from the other side of the canal, a monster popped out of the water, roared, and then retreated back into the murky depths. This startled Sora so much, that it felt like he felt weaker. But how?

There was a door on this part of the cavern and next to it was a pot with a chicken head on it. With just one simple touch, the pot opened itself and white smoke flew out and formed the shape of a man.

"Whoa! Who are you?"

"Fifteen long yearm in this... prison. I am the man formerly known as Ben Kenobi."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kenobi."

"You. Get out. Do not meddle in things beyond your understanding. You will pay for your curiosity. You are in grave danger. They are so evil." said the ghost

"Who are so evil?"

"Already some of your life essence has been stolen. I was too old. Not fast enough. The Ixupi are so evil."

"What are these Eeshupee?"

"It is imperative to find all the vessel becasue it seems only when they are united with their talismans do they have any power. My plan was to use them on the Ixupi before anymore of them escaped into the world!"

"How do I stop them?"

"I beleive they cannot resist the vessels as long as they're with the talisman and you approach directly. This vessel here is of no use to you. Its Ixupi is the one who robbed me of my essence. It has escaped into the world... and they have ruined my museum...!"

The ghost vanished after explaining all that he could, giving Sora the initiative to find these monsters called Ixupi.

* * *

**Tailikku presents**

**SHIVERS**

**based on the hit 1995 game by Blizzard-Activision**

**Cast:**

**Haley Joel Osment: Sora**

**Ewan McGregor: Ben Kenobi**

**Willa Holland: Aqua**

**Daivd Gallagher: Riku**

**Hayden Panettiere: Xion**

**Jesse McCartney: Roxas**

**Kale Browne: Gibbs Darklighter**

**Meshach Taylor: Deweg Antilles**

**Patrick Warburton: Narrator**

**Harrison Ford: Indiana Jones**

**James Earl Jones: Sphinx**


	3. Chapter 3

Sora went through the door after having been visited by the ghost of the museum's would-be-owner.

**If what he said was true, then there may be more of those Ixupi creatures lurking in the museum.**

He took the elevator at the end of the hall and noticed his surroundings. He was in an office that even though 15 years had passed by, looked like it was just furnished. On the wall to his left was a map of the Earth and a newspaper article on Atlantis. In front of him was Ben's desk.

It was covered in papers and books, one of which was a scrapbook. This scrapbook revealed that Ben was requested by the Royal Society to withdraw over an argument about finding a griffin in a Turkish tar pit, the construction of the museum was troubled by financial problems, causing several delays to the opening of the museum, Luke had become a banker like his grandfather, the discovery of the vessels that Ben was talking about earlier and a letter from Ben's wife Padmé.

_May 14, 1992_

_My dear Obi-wan,_

_ I want to thank you for resigning from the Royal Society and avoiding the shame of being publicly dismissed. While our friends have not forgotten how you embarassed us, they at least have the courtesy to refrain from mentioning your indiscretions in public. Had the griffin been your only lapse, I think Sir Brown would have dismissed it. But you were constantly presenting things like curses of tombs, a mummified Cyclops, proof of life in outer space, and a unicorn. I know you felt slighted by your colleagues, and that was why you left England, but Obi-wan, your reputation is that of a trickster - not a scientist! I'm worried that our son might not be accepted into the proper social circles. Which brings me to the point of this letter. It would be better for Luke if you cease all communications with him. His future is far too important to risk jeopardizing it with dreams of a father digging up a muth from a desert tomb. I trust that you will do the honourable thing and leave Luke alone while you play with your musem._

_Screw you_

_Padmé Kenobi_

**That was... informing... what else was in here when that thing got him?**

Sora opened a drawyer and found what looked like a bull's head.

**I better hold on to this**.

Sora then noticed the tape player on the desk. He pressed play. Ben's voice emenated from the cassette.

"30th September 2000. Returning from Africa. I discovered something profoundly disturbing. Someone has been here. Furniture has been tipped over. And the book Egyptian Hieroglyphics explained is (here the tape fluctuated from slowing down) not in it place in the library, but face down here on the office floor. And oddly, one of the pages is torn out. And I feel the presence of... I'm not sure. I must investigate the second floor. The puzzles... when I created them, I never stopped to think they'd become an obstacle in the event of some terrible occurrance."

-click-

"The Ixupi! Someone has released them from their vessels! Never has anything been so evil! A name written in the elevator: Gibbs. Who is he, one of the missing teenagers? Here in my museum? If so, are they both here? Can they still be alive? Evil entities attacking from everywhere, robbing me of my life essence! I can't seem to find the right vessel for each Ixupi! Without it they can't be captured! Without it, I am doomed!"

Sora then heard what sounded like Ben pulling out a sword and trying to run from a monster.

**So he was the third victim of these monsters? Who are the other two?**

Sora's question was answered by a newspaper from the Post Tribune dated the same day as the recording. The headline stated that two teenagers, both male, Gibbs Darklighter and Deweg Antilles went missing. Also noted was that Ben drew a circle around Gibbs mugshot and commented "Is this the boy who's been following me?"

Sora went towards one of the doors and felt the same chill he felt in the boat as well as a vibration in his pocket. The Bull Head was reacting to the ashes in the fireplace!

**OK, so that has to be one of the Ixupi hiding in there! But I don't have the full vessel yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sora opened the door next to the map and saw that he was now in a workshop. All about it were tools, papers, bones, and beakers strewn about. On the wall was a rack of tools, with an axe missing. Although once again he felt the same chill as before, this time it seemed to emenate from a wooden Mo'ai statue. This time, the melody buzzing through his brain seemed to be played on a wooden xylophone along with rattling boards.

**Alright, so that's five ixupi already. Three have already gone and killed people and vanshed, and now there are two in the general area. Maybe I should take note of that.**

Sora took a pencil and paper and wrote down what was where.

?: Cave

?:  
Ash: Fireplace  
Wood: idol in workshop

On the desk was a diagram of a skull of a supposed Basilisk. This was not the kind of basilisk that ran on water (much like what Mythbusters Adam Savage and Jamie Hyneman failed to emulate), but the kind that could kill people just by locking gazes with them. The diagram had the image of a snake-like skull with numbers point towards certain parts of the creature's skull.

**Wait a minute. Those are the same numbers as the drawers right next to me!**

Sora opened the drawers according to the numbers and turned the key under them and a secret compartment opened, containing a pot. This one did not react to the bull's head but Sora decided to pack it anyway. He headed out of the room and entered the door opposite the room. Sora climbed the stairs and found himself in what appeared to be Ben's room. There were letters from England strewn about and there was a suit of armor in the corner of the room. This suit had the same melody (now on a metal xylophone) and vibe as before!

Ash  
Wood  
Metal: Suit of Armor

The clock was strangely set to 5:30. According to Kenobi's notes, he had the alarm set to go off at 5:30. On the nearby desk was a picture of a young boy with a slight mop-top and a journal. The earliest date was on the day of the Apollo 11 lunar landing in 1969. According to the journal, Kenobi had hired Mexican architects to help design the museum, keeping it a secret from society. It was through these architects that Kenobi first heard of the Ixupi legend. Apparently, construction came to a halt a few days after the obtaining of the vessels. In 1990, it stated that Ben went on an expedition in Africa. During this time Gibbs and Deweg broke in and were killed by the Ixupi. Sora closed the book and began searching the wardrobe. The melody began again, this time on tube bells accompanied by the sound of tearing fabric.

Metal: Suit of Armor  
Cloth: Closet

Sora took the stairs again and this time took the door closest to the fireplace. He was in the main hall of the museum.

**Wow! This place looks amazing even though it never opened! When I'm done here, I'll make sure that the Mayor opens this place to the public.**

Embedded in a totem pole was an axe, the same one that was missing in the workshop. To the right of the office door were Eskimo transforming masks. Each bird mask contained a different head. The center head was a skull, with a line split down the middle. In it was a talisman, this one looking like the head of a man. Sora noticed that this one reacted to the pot. A perfect fit! Sora also noticed that a display was busted open, with a skull shaped hole in it. Sora noticed that this had belonged to a jade skull. He entered the door on the opposite side of the hall and found himself in a library, once again greeted by the sound of the Ixupi melody (now on a celeste) and warped twising sound coming from some candles.

Cloth  
Wax: Candles

There were a few noteworthy books, one on the planets, one on mythical creatures (Sora packed this book), and one with the snail drawing on it.

**This was that symbol that Ben drew in the ground before that Ixupi got him!**

Sora opened the book and found a legend:

_32 years, 4 months, and 13 days after Motcambo's birth, he crowned himself king __of the Mayans. As a celebration, he ordered that no bloodletting (sacrafices) be __preformed for an entire year._

_This angered Motcambo's gods, and as punishment they ordered the underworld's __portal keeper, Xibalba, to unleash Kukulkan, the Snake God's children _**(better known to us** **as Ixupi)**_ on the Mayans. Each night Ixupi would sneak into the citizen's __homes and slowly steal their life essence until their ka was gone _**(Ka is the ****Egyptian term for spirit; apparently your life essence makes up your ka)**_._

_Motcambo was frantic, and gathered up all of his priests, ordering them to make __many sacrafices to the gods. This did not help. For many nights the Ixupi __continued to steal the ka of anyone they could find._

_Finally, Motcambo offered himself as a sacrafice. This gained the pity of the __Moon goddess, Ixchel. She gave the Maya pots and lids to capture __the Ixupi in. Each vessel had its own element representing the type of each __Ixupi._

_Fifteen days after the sixth moon ended, Motcambo and his priests captured each __one of the thirteen Ixupi inside its own vessel. Each pot was sealed away and __buried deep beneath the earth where they could never be opened again._

_If the Ixupi were ever freed, they could not stray from their vessels unless __another life force took their place; that life force being a human._

The next few pages contained pictographs. The ones he had completed had the symbols for stone and burning water (gas/petroleum/tar). Sora moved onto the next bookcase, and by accident triggered a secret panel to open up. There was a pot with the symbol for ash on it, which connected to the bull head. Now he just needed to get the one in the fireplace!

Sora left the room, and headed to the office. The Melody began again, but now Sora was ready! Pointing the pot towards the ashes, a ghostlike figure burst from the ashes and screamed as it was sucked in like a dustbunny in a vacuum. Sora capped the vessel and decided to head towards the front door. There was a museum brochure with a map, and skulls of a certain color. There was also a room on strange beasts and for curses. Sora headed there and heard a piano version of the melody emenating from a tar pit. Sora pointed the petroleum vessel towards it and a black-dragon like creature emerged and was quickly sucked in.

Wax  
Petroleum: Tar Pit

Sora headed up the stairs in the main hall and entered the curse room. To his right was the snail symbol, Sora saw the legend he just saw earlier now depicted in an Aztec mural, with pedestals below. Sora placed the vessels for Ash and Petroleum into their proper spots and left them there.


End file.
